Ravaged Tokyo
by AnaFugazi
Summary: I moved and didn't have internet access for a couple of months. Anyway, new chapter.
1. Search and Rescue

Episode 27: Search and Rescue  


  
Linna awoke to the sound of a helicopter setting down not fifty meters from where she and Nene had curled up for the night. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing herself to adjust to the bright white light of the late morning sun. As she lifted her head she saw the helicopter land on the white sandy beach ahead of her. Relief filled her as she witnessed a familiar figure step out of the aircraft; a woman, with white hair gleaming in the sunlight.  
"Sylia," whispered Linna. Beside her Nene stirred. Linna smiled at the sleeping girl next to her.  
"They've found us, Nene," she said. Nene shivered, but did not wake. It was no surprise that she was cold, for the two women had been left on that beach without any clothing, and it had been a cold night. Linna figured that they must have been on that beach for four days, although she really wasn't sure. So much had happened. Linna felt different, years older than she had felt before.  
"Linna! Nene!" The call from Sylia interrupted Linna's thoughts. She looked back toward the helicopter to see Sylia running to her. Three other figures had emerged from the helicopter, men, and they too were running toward the two stranded women. Sylia reached them first, followed by Nigel who was carrying blankets, then Daley and Leon.  
"Are you alright?" asked Sylia as Nigel began to wrap the sleeping Nene in a blanket.  
"I think we'll be fine," said Linna. "How did you find us?"  
Sylia smiled. "I'm not sure," she said. "I just knew where to look."  
Linna smiled back at Sylia. "I suppose that makes sense."  
"Uh...Linna?" Leon stepped forward cautiously as he spoke. "Where– where's Priss?"  
Linna looked down. "I don't know, Leon. We...we left her behind. I'm sorry."  
"I see," said Leon, choking on his own words. Linna was surprised by his attitude. He didn't yell, or demand further explanation. He simply lowered his head. He didn't even try to stop the silent tears that began streaming down his face. He was truly more upset now than she had ever seen him before.  
Leon, I– Linna began to speak but was stopped by Daley who held his hand up as a caution and shook his head.   
Let him be, Daley said. He needs space now.  
Linna was aware that Daley knew Leon better than anyone else, but she still felt as if she should console him. After all, she was the one person who truly understood what he was feeling...  
She's not dead, Linna whispered. She can't be. She's alive somewhere, I can feel it.  


  
* * *  


_Where she was, she could not tell. She was somewhere far from earth, somewhere in between life and death, light and darkness, heaven and hell. She was surrounded by both the celestial glow of a thousand spherules, and the empty, cold blackness of space. In her mind's eye she could see faces–the faces of those she'd loved, the faces of those she d lost, the faces of allies and enemies. These strange phantoms were her company, and yet despite them she felt very alone. For phantoms were all they were, and she could not be sure if she would ever see any of these people ever again. But two faces haunted her more than the others. One was the face of the man who once held her heart, a man who left her alone in the world of the living as he moved on to the world of the dead, leaving her broken and alienated. Painful as the first face was to look upon, the second was worse. It was the face of the man who she feared held her heart now.   
_ Priss awoke from her strange nightmare with a start. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was wandering around in the desert. She sat up and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room in some kind of hospital with no windows and dim lighting. She looked down to examine herself, finding that she was wearing a typical hospital robe. She did not notice the woman who sat in the corner, hidden by the shadows.  
So you're finally awake, said the woman in decent, but somewhat faulty Japanese. Priss spun around to face the woman. She noticed that she was dressed in American military garb, her fiery hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.  
Priss raised an eyebrow. So, do you mind if I ask who the hell you are and what the hell I'm doing here?  
Not to mention where the hell here' is, the woman added, laughing. I'm Lieutenant Jean Hunt of the U.S. Army, and this is our secret base in the Sahara.  
I didn't know there _was_ a secret American base in the Sahara, said Priss, frowning.  
Well of course, replied Jean, grinning. That's why it's a secret base.  
said Priss, now explain why I'm here.  
Well I was hoping you could explain that to me. I mean, you _are_ the one who was wandering around naked in the middle of the desert. We found you while we taking some of our new tanks on a test run. You kept babbling about someone named Galatea and something called Motoslave. But most interestingly, said Jean, her smile widening, you kept saying something about the other Knight Sabers'.  
Priss glowered at the red-headed woman. What the hell is that to you?  
Oh, not much, said Jean. I really could care less about the Knight Sabers, especially since I never lived in Tokyo. I just find the whole thing intriguing. After all, our satellite photos seem to show that the Knight Sabers were actually in orbit three weeks ago.  
Three weeks ago? exclaimed Priss. Just how long have I been unconscious?  
Well, we found you about two weeks ago, said Jean. You weren't unconscious when we found you, but you weren't exactly acting normal either. You were pretty delusional and passed out as soon as we got you here.  
said Priss.  
Jean continued as she rose from her seat, I'm going to be taking two months off starting tomorrow. I thought I'd escort you back to Tokyo, help you find somewhere to stay and whatnot.  
said Priss. Can I ask why you're willing to do that?  
Jean shrugged. I guess I feel responsible. I've been the one looking after you, so I feel like I still need to take care of you.  
I don't need to be taken care of, Priss said dryly.  
Well, that much is obvious, replied Jean. Still, Tokyo is a real mess right now. A lot has been destroyed and it's taking time to rebuild. But there are places to stay for those who haven't found homes. Some camps have been set up in abandoned apartment buildings for people who have no place else to go.  
Camps? God, it sounds like America during the Dust Bowl.  
said Jean, I never thought of it like that. But as far as I know these camps are nothing like that. They're more like homeless shelters.  
Great, than I won't be uncomfortable, said Priss, seething with sarcasm.  
Hey, free food and shelter can't be a bad thing, said Jean. Besides, it's only temporary, and you might make some friends.  
I like my privacy, said Priss.  
Well I'll stay there with you for a while if it will make you feel better. I'll go find you some clothes and we'll leave for Tokyo tomorrow. Jean started for the door, then stopped. By the way, what's your name?   
My name's Priss.  
  


* * *  


Sylia stepped off the elevator where Nigel was busy working on the new hardsuits.  
Well, the reconstruction of the Silky Doll is almost complete, she said, walking forward. Can you believe it's been a month since we picked up Nene and Linna? Everything had been happening so fast. I mean, Daley and Leon have already started their new jobs as police detectives and things seem to be getting back to normal in Tokyo. Why, now that you're almost done with the hardsuits, Nene, Linna and I will be able to get back to work in no time!  
You shouldn't be putting on a hardsuit, Sylia, said Nigel. I made one for you, but I strongly urge you not to use it.  
Slyia sighed. I appreciate your concern Nigel, and I am truly grateful that you care about me...but...  
Linna and Nene can handle rouge boomers, Sylia, especially now that rouge boomer incidents are down. Nigel rose and looked at Sylia sternly.   
I....I know you're right, Nigel. I just... Sylia sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
I know, said Nigel, coming over to her and wrapping her in his arms. Sylia leaned into his protective embrace gratefully. They stayed that way for a long while, until Macky came bursting in.  
Macky stammered. I just came to find out how you were doing on the fourth hardsuit.  
said Sylia in surprise.  
Well, yeah, said Macky. The suit for Priss. Linna and Nene both insisted...  
It's been a month! exclaimed Sylia. Nene wasn't able to find anything on Priss in any government files or anything! I don't understand why those two keep insisting. Even Leon has come to terms with the fact that Priss is gone. Granted, he drinks him self stupid every night and hardly speaks to anybody, but at least he's acknowledged that Priss is not coming back. I worry about Linna and Nene, holding on like that.  
They seem to really believe that she's alive somewhere, said Nigel.  
I wish I could believe that, said Sylia, but after a month I think it's time to move on.  
I told them the very same thing, said Nigel, but they wouldn't take no' for an answer. They believe she's coming back, and you never know, they might be right.  
  


* * *  


McNichols and Wong, come in, the voice chimed from the radio in Daley and Leon's patrol car.  
McNichols here, answered Leon. What's the problem, Nene?  
There seems to be a situation in Camp 12, Leon-Poo, said Nene, playfully.  
Damn it! Why is there always some situation at these stupid camps?  
If you ask me, said Daley, I think that these camps are managed very poorly. There extremely disorganized and so somebody is always causing trouble. Just like the government to take poor care of people in need. Plus, these places are full of bad tempered people like you, Leon-Poo.  
Shut up, Wong! snapped Leon.  
said Nene, it seems that there was a brawl and an American officer who's staying there was stabbed. You'd better go check it out.  
I guess so, said Leon. 


	2. Resurrection

Episode 28: Resurrection  


  
Leon and Daley came running up to the large crowd that had gathered in a ring around whatever action was taking place. The crowd was too thick for them to see what was happening, but they could hear shouting from inside the center of the mob. Leon pulled aside a young woman who was standing at the edge of the crowd.  
Ma'am, I'm Detective McNichols, he said, showing her his badge. Could you tell me what's going on here?  
The woman's voice shook as she spoke. It was clear that she had seen far too much violence recently.  
They were arguing, she said. The man was drunk, and he started beating up on the little boomer girl that has been hanging around here for the past two weeks. This lady started yelling at him, and she and her American friend tried to pull him off the girl. Next thing we know, the man is attacking them, and the American is bleeding all over the place.  
said Leon, thank you. We'll get the situation under control. Leon and Daley started pushing their way through the crowd, shouting and showing their badges in an attempt to get through faster. As they approached the center of the ring of people that had formed they were able to make out four figures. One was a man, obviously intoxicated, standing at one end of the open circle left by the crowd. At the other end, a woman with dark brown hair stood in a defensive stance, clutching a crowbar. Next to her, another woman who had red hair sat on the ground, blood gushing from a wound on her right shoulder. She had her arm around a small girl.   
All right, break it up! shouted Daley. Police! Break it up!   
Leon and Daley pushed their way into the open circle.   
Drop the knife, sir, shouted Daley to the drunken man, as both he and Leon pulled out their pistols and pointed them at the man.  
Are you ladies ok? Leon asked over his shoulder. He glanced at the women long enough to notice that the one with the crowbar had dropped her weapon and was gaping at him.   
Is there a problem ma'am, he said. He turned to face the woman, suddenly noticing a pair of familiar cat-like eyes staring back at him.  
Leon gasped, dropping his gun. Leon stood frozen in shock. Daley turned to see what was going on.  
No way! Daley exclaimed.  
Priss gave a slight smile.   
It took Leon a while to collect himself. He was filled with feelings of surprise, joy and confusion. When he finally was able to pull himself together he lurched forward on an instinct, catching Priss in an embrace and pulling her lips to his.  
Your alive, he whispered as he pulled away.   
No shit, Sherlock, Priss replied, smiling faintly. Despite her harsh words, her tone was loving and playful.  
the red-headed woman intervened. What exactly is going on? Priss and Leon immediately pulled away from each other, suddenly aware of the crowd gaping at them.  
Leon, this is Jean, said Priss. Turning to Jean she added, Leon is a...uh...friend of mine.  
I can see that, said Jean. You didn't tell me you had a Priss glowered at the comment, turning crimson. She was suddenly all too aware that in the surprise of seeing Leon she had let herself go.  
said Daley, grinning at Leon, I guess I'll call in and tell the captain you'll be taking the rest of the day off.  


  
* * *  


Sylia sat gazing at the new hardsuits with satisfaction. In her hand was an elegant glass filled with red wine. She sipped the red liquid delicately and smiled at Nigel who stood in the corner of the room, lighting a cigarette.   
They're perfect, Nigel, Sylia said.   
They're basically the same as the previous ones, said Nigel casually, I just added a few of features. They can jump about twenty percent higher than before and are a little lighter and more durable, but besides that...  
Well I think they'll be just fine, said Sylia. Thank you Nigel.  
It's my job, said Nigel.  
Sylia's smile faded, and her expression showed that she was hurt by the comment. I know it's your job, Nigel, but I'm just grateful, that's all.  
I know, said Nigel, still remaining in his corner. There is a problem with your suit. I've had trouble making it safe for you. I would seriously recommend not using it for the time being.  
Nigel, I– Sylia started but was interrupted by her phone. When she answered she found Linna frantic on the other end.  
Linna screamed. There's a rogue boomer in sector 32! I've never seen anything like this before! It's as if it... _feels _. It seems to hate people. It actually seems to have made the choice to go rogue! I mean an actual choice!  
How is that possible? cried Sylia, leaping to her feet. Boomers don't just _decide _to go rogue! Sylia hurled the wine glass clear across the room, shattering it beyond recognition.  
I can't explain it, Sylia, but that's what's happened! Linna's voice was shaking as she spoke.  
Can you get here, Linna? Sylia asked.  
I'm on my way right now, said Linna, but I don't know if Nene and I can handle this.  
Then I'm going with you! Sylia shouted.  
Nigel dropped his cigarette and ran up to Sylia. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.   
I can't let you do this Sylia, Nigel protested, looking her straight in the eye. His expression was full of intensity.  
What else can I do? said Sylia.  
  


* * *  


Leon, and Priss sat on the floor in the small apartment in which Priss and Jean had been staying. Jean came in from the kitchen with three mugs and a pot of coffee. In the corner, the boomer girl sat staring at Priss. Her face was hidden under her long black hair, but her red, cat-like eyes were still visible. Those eyes, Leon noticed, were very much like Priss', with the exception of color.  
said Jean, pouring Leon a cup of coffee, how do you and Priss know each other? I mean, cops never really seemed like her type.  
Leon laughed at the comment. I suppose not, and I used to be in the A.D. Police, so that makes the whole thing even more unlikely.  
You two certainly have career clashes, said Jean, but what I really want to know is what happened to Priss before she ended up alone in the desert. What happened when she was in space? She hasn't really told me anything about it.  
That makes two of us, said Leon. All I know about it was that I was left behind to just hope and pray that she would come back. What happened when she was up there is a complete mystery to me.   
Leon looked over at Priss and noticed that now she was staring back at the boomer girl. Their eyes were locked in a bizarre gaze, almost as if they were communicating telepathically. Priss seemed to be considering the girl.  
asked Leon. Are you ok?  
Priss ignored him. Instead she addressed the girl.   
Are you who I think you are? said Priss.  
The girl smiled. Yes, sort of.  
The life, death, and the resurrection, said Priss in realization.  
replied the girl.  
said Leon, now I am completely lost.  
Join the club, said Jean.  
The girl turned to them and laughed. Priss gave birth to me as I am now, she said. She is, therefore, in a sense my mother.  


  
* * *  


Thanks for taking me out to lunch, Macky, said Nene as she took another spoonful of ice cream.  
Macky smiled. You don't have to thank me, Nene. You know I love to take you places. I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
said Nene, but it's still nice of you. I mean, you always pay for stuff. You should let me pay every once in a while.  
Oh I don't pay, said Macky, grinning. Everything I do goes on Sylia's bill.  
said Nene. Well then, you can just go ahead and keep taking the bill, then. Nene and Macky laughed.  
This has been great, Macky! said Nene. You know, I really like spending time with you. I admit, I've been kinda lonely at work. I just don't have any friends to talk to. I still talk to Daley, but Leon just doesn't say much anymore since Priss went missing. He's been really depressed, and Daley has been busy, so he only talks to me a little. And today he was really busy because he had to do Leon's job. He came back from an assignment without Leon, saying that Leon was taking a personal day', whatever that means. Nene stopped talking when she noticed that Macky was no longer paying attention. He was staring out into space, expressionless.  
said Nene, suddenly concerned. Are you ok? Macky?  
Macky didn't respond, and before Nene had a chance to say anything more, she received a phone call.  
shouted Sylia on the phone. Get over here quickly! We have a rogue boomer, and it's bad!  
I'm on my way, said Nene. She hung up, then turned to Macky. Macky, I have to go. There's a rogue boomer. Are you gonna be ok?  
She's returned, said Macky, still staring at something unseen.   
asked Nene, somewhat frightened by his behavior.  
Macky smiled. My sister.   



	3. Chaos Theory

Episode 29: Chaos Theory  


  
Priss eyed Galatea in silence for some time before she spoke the nagging question that was on her mind.   
How did you– she began, but Galatea started to answer before the question was completely out.  
When you entered my body, I changed, Galatea said. I am still Galatea in some sense, but I am reborn, and you are responsible for that rebirth. This is what I have become. She stood, her hair falling back and exposing her face, which was still that of Sylia's except for her eyes, her Priss-like eyes that made it clear that indeed somehow there was a little bit of Priss in this girl. A long, awkward silence followed as Priss continued to eye the girl and Leon stood gaping at the scene. The silence was interrupted by the harsh ringing of Leon's phone. Priss' eyes shifted to glance at Leon as he stood there dumbfounded, completely unaware that his phone was ringing.  
Are you gonna get that, Leon? Priss asked in her usual, cool tone. Leon didn't respond, but instead continued to gape.   
said Priss.  
Huh? What? Leon shook himself, trying to get back to reality. This day had definitely been one of the weirder ones.  
said Priss in a tone that made him feel like a retarded person.  
said Leon, still flustered. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ringing device. McNichols here.  
Daley's voice rang out from the other end, I know you're busy, lover-boy, but we have a serious problem here. Daley's voice was full of urgency, but again Leon had stopped paying attention.  
Leon? Leon? Are you listening to me?  
said Leon, again forcing his thoughts away from his shock.   
Leon, this is important! Daley shouted. You can play your stupid adolescent love games later!  
Sorry, Daley, said Leon seething with irritation, but considering that I just found out that Priss is not only alive but somehow the mother of a reincarnated Galatea, I think I have a right to be a little spacey! There was a long pause in the conversation after Leon said this.   
said Daley finally, his voice no longer harsh. Predictable as your are, I admit that was not the response I expected. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to even try to fathom what the hell it is you're talking about. We have a big problem. Sylia just called me, and there's a huge mad boomer on the rampage, and worse yet, she says it seemed to have made the choice to go rogue.  
cried Leon. Daley, boomers don't do that! I've never seen a boomer do that! Boomers don't just wake up one day and say Hey, I think I'll go rogue today.' How can that happen?  
You think I know? shouted Daley. Right now we don't have the time to worry about how it happened. We have to do do something! Sylia is going out there and we all know she's in no shape to do so!  
What do we do? asked Leon.  
said Daley, Priss' new hardsuit is ready...  
screamed Leon. No! You are not sending Priss! We just found her again! There's no way– Leon was stopped by Priss who put her hand on his shoulder.  
she said, it's ok. I want to go.  
Leon said in a choking voice, please, please come back.  
I will, said Priss coolly. I promise. Now just give me a ride.  
  


* * *  


Nene came bursting through the changing room doors, out of breath and exasperated.  
Hurry Nene! shouted Sylia, who was already in her hardsuit. Linna, too, was in her hardsuit and was trying to get used to the feel of the new suit. Nene stripped as quickly as possible, all the while her mind on what Macky had said. She was disturbed by his mysterious words, not that she was unused to unusual behavior from him, but the last time he spoke like that was when Galatea showed up. _It couldn't be,_ thought Nene. _It just isn't possible. Galatea is gone....isn't she?  
_Nene finished getting into her hardsuit, her mind still occupied.  
Ready, Nene? asked Sylia.  
I think so, said Nene. Did you contact Daley?  
replied Sylia. He said that he would call Leon for help.  
What can Leon do? asked Linna.  
Daley didn't say, said Sylia, turning to the young athlete. He just said that if he could contact Leon he might be able to get help. I'm not exactly sure what he meant, but I didn't have time to ask.  
We need to get going, said Linna.   
All right, said Sylia. Let's go. And with that, the Knight Sabers stepped into the launch chamber and were off.  
  


* * *  


Linna slammed into the wall of a nearby office building after being violently flung through the air by the rogue boomer. It was larger than the average rogue boomer–in fact quite a bit larger. Yet it wasn't the size that made it such a difficult opponent. The boomer was charged by rage, a passionate hate that was disturbingly human.  
Nene shouted as Linna slid to the ground. Linna, are you ok?  
I think so, said Linna, pulling herself to her feet. We haven't been doing to well with this thing so far, have we?  
admitted Nene. All right, I'm going in. Nene charged forward in a frontal assault, throwing a spinning crescent kick to the boomer's head. The boomer shrieked with fury and swiped at Nene with a powerful arm. Nene leaped aside, but was not quick enough. The mighty blow from the boomer sent Nene flying, landing her on her back next to Linna.  
This is insane! shrieked Nene. God dammit, just die! Nene got up for another assault, but Sylia got there first, slashing off one of the boomer's arms with her blade.  
It's time for you to die! Sylia screamed. She pulled back her arm and made a fist, ready to punch through and crush the core, but the boomer anticipated her actions feigned to the right, reaching out it's remaining arm. The boomer took hold of Sylia by her helmet and pushed her down into cement forcefully.  
Linna screamed as she launched herself forward toward the boomer, followed by Nene. The boomer was unfazed by the two charging Knight Sabers, but was not unaware of them. As Linna and Nene drew near, another arm sprouted from the boomer. Linna and Nene were taken aback, and the boomer's free hand expanded to the size where both Knight Sabers could be caught in it's grip.  


  
* * *  


Nigel and Macky waited anxiously for Sylia, Nene and Linna to return. Not long after the Knight Sabers had left, Macky had come running in. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had barely noticed that Nene had left, but once his head cleared he found himself terrified. He knew that Sylia would decide to go fight the boomer, and this was the first rogue boomer incident in a long time.  
This is always the worst part, said Macky. The waiting, I mean.  
I can see why you feel that way, said Nigel in his usual monotone manner. Unfortunately, there's not much we can do.  
Why does Sylia do this to herself? Macky said, eyes fixated on Nigel.   
I don't know, said Nigel, she's just very passionate.  
Something strange is going on, Nigel, said Macky. I can feel it. I just get the feeling that the boomers are changing. It's like their in a state of chaos. They have no guidance, only disorder, and the more the humans oppress them, the more poisoned and twisted they'll become.  
You're a smart boy, Macky, said Nigel. I know this looks bad, but there's nothing we can do to help Sylia, Linna and Nene now.  
You can't, but I can, said a familiar voice behind them. Nigel and Macky spun around and found themselves face to face with none other than Priss. Macky's mouth dropped, and even Nigel's eyes widened in surprise.  
Well don't just sit there, Priss commanded. Get me my hardsuit.  
  


* * *  


The boomer's arm stretched out toward Linna and Nene. Taken off guard, the two women were slow to react, and before they could even attempt to dodge the boomer had them in it's clutch. Linna struggled to free herself, but the boomer was determined to hang on, quickly extending it's arm and slamming Linna and Nene into a wall with a loud crunch. Linna felt the air escape from her lungs as her body hit the wall. She and Nene crumpled to the ground limply like rag dolls. Linna found herself unable to move, the taste of sweat and blood flooding her mouth.   
she gasped. Nene, say something!  
said Nene. There, was that good enough for you?  
We have to get up,' said Linna desperately.  
Forget it Linna,' said Nene. I can't even move. Linna tried again to force her body to move, but she found it impossible. How could it end like this? Linna closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. The boomer began to laugh in satisfaction as it lifted it's foot in order to finish the job. It was intent on the destruction of it's prey, so did not notice the Knight Saber clad in blue appear behind it.  
Linna's eyes shot open as she heard the despairing wail arise from the boomer that still loomed over her.   
_What happened? _she thought. _Did Sylia get up and finish it off? _As if in answer to her question, a cool voice spoke from behind the boomer. Linna felt her heart leap, for she knew to whom the voice belonged.  
Bye bye, said Priss smugly as the boomer fell over.  
Linna exclaimed, turning her head to look up at the last person she had expected to see, and the one person she was happiest to see.  
Sorry I'm late, Priss said in a sly voice. Did you miss me? 


	4. Prophesy

This first scene is dedicated to Erin, who is no longer allowed to touch my things.  


  
Episode 30: Prophesy  


  
Priss spat as she tried to pry Nene's arms off of her waist. Nene was sobbing hysterically as she clung to Priss. After arriving back at the pit, Priss had only been able to remove her hardsuit's helmet before Nene threw herself at her. Despite the fact that Priss was far stronger than Nene, she was still unable to break Nene's grip.   
You're back! Nene cried, her head resting on Priss' shoulder. I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!  
Ugh! Nene, you're soaking my neck with your blubbering! Let go you little leech! Priss was still struggling to push Nene back. Linna, Jean and Leon watched the spectacle with amusement, but didn't dare intervene. Nene was clinging to Priss hard in her over–excitement, and the fact the she was also still in her hardsuit helped her to stay attached longer. Still, Priss' strength won in the end. With a final shove, Priss was able to break free. Nene stumbled backward toward the pit door just as Macky entered with a large bucket of paint. The chair next to the door held Priss signature, red leather jacket. Nene collided with Macky, sending the bucket flying. As the bucket landed, it splashed Nene, Macky, and Priss' jacket with its white, gooey contents.   
Nene collected herself and started wiping the paint off of her face. It took her some time to notice that Priss was shaking with anger, her deadly glare aimed directly at Nene. Nene looked from Priss to Macky to the jacket, then back to Priss. Once she understood what had happened, Nene took a deep breath and screamed. Nene, sure of what was coming, started for the door, but Priss was to quick for her. Priss pounced, catching the young girl by her foot.  
God damn it Nene! That does it! Priss roared as she started to drag Nene across the floor. Nene continued to produce a high pitched shriek, sometimes interrupted by sobs and pleas for mercy or help. Linna ran up to Priss and grabbed her arm.  
Priss, let Nene go. I think she's had enough, said Linna in her most persuasive tone. Priss paused to consider Linna, then Nene. Eventually, she let go of Nene's foot and allowed the girl to scramble to the other end of the room.  
Thanks Nene! Priss said, glowering. Now I don't have a jacket! Now I'm gonna be cold!  
I'm sorry, Priss! I'm sorry! Nene sobbed. Please, Priss! Don't kill me! I'll fix it! I'll fix it! Nene proceeded to pick up the jacket and a rag the Nigel left on the floor. Desperately, she tried to wipe the paint off of the jacket, but with each vigorous rub she only managed to smear the paint over larger portions of the red leather.  
Uh, Nene, said Linna, I think you're just making it worse. At this, Nene began to whimper.  
Christ, Nene, Priss hissed. You are by far the clumsiest person I have ever met! How is it possible that you don't fall down more?  
Priss, I'm so sorry, said Nene meekly.  
said Macky, who was somewhat timid, it was partially my fault Priss. Please don't be so mad at Nene.   
Priss grumbled, but was obviously persuaded by what Macky had said. Hmph. I guess I'll just have to use Leon's jacket until I find a new one. With that, Priss picked up her regular clothes along with Leon's jacket that he had left on another one of the chairs.  
Hey, wait! protested Leon. What am _I _gonna wear? Priss ignored him and proceeded to go to the dressing room. Leon let out a groan, causing Jean to snicker.  
I guess you'll just be cold, Leon, said Jean.  
Shut up, Wong! shot Leon.  
said Jean, taken aback.  
said Leon, correcting himself. Force of habit.  


  
* * *  


When Priss entered the dressing room she found Sylia sitting on the floor in her robe, gazing blankly into space.   
said Priss. You ok?  
Sylia raised her eyes to meet Priss'. She didn't answer, but tears were welling up in her eyes and her body trembled.   
Sylia, what's wrong? said Priss, kneeling down next to Sylia.  
I–I'm sorry Priss, Sylia said, voice shaking. I shouldn't have given up on you. I–  
said Priss, cutting her off. What are you talking about?  
Sylia cast her eyes downward. I gave up on you, Priss. After you fought Galatea– I just...I didn't believe you could have made it. I should have known you were to strong to be killed so easily...but...I... Sylia was no longer able to hold back her tears and she placed her face in her hands as they began to stream down her cheeks.  
Sylia, it's okay, said Priss. I'd have thought I was dead too. It's no big deal.  
You don't understand! cried Sylia, pushing Priss' hand away. I didn't _want _to find you! I just wanted it to be over! I– Sylia's voice suddenly went from a scream to a whisper. I was _afraid, _Priss.   
Priss raised an eyebrow. Afraid of what?  
Of you, said Sylia, meeting Priss' eyes. Of what you would bring back with you. Somehow I felt...I just felt that she wasn't gone. Something in me said that you would bring her with you. What kind of friend does that make me, Priss?  
Priss hesitated for a moment, then spoke. A perceptive one, Sylia.   
Sylia leaped to her feet and took a step back from Priss.   
said Priss, slowly rising, the boomer girl that's with Jean and Leon, she is Galatea– or was, anyway.  
stammered Sylia, incredulous. Priss, you have to get rid of her!  
Relax, Sylia, Priss said coolly. She's not any threat to us.  
Priss, how can you speak of that monster so calmly? Sylia screamed frantically.  
She's not a monster, Sylia! Priss shot back furiously. It wasn't her fault she was created! She was confused! You would be too! When I entered her body, she understood this! She was the one who sent me back to Earth! She was the one who restored Macky's memory! And she's the one who gave me– Priss stopped short, suddenly unsure of what to say.  
Gave you what, Priss? Sylia demanded.  
The boomer girl is Galatea, yet she's not. She's different than she was before. Priss' tone was calm again. Galatea somehow resurrected herself in the form of that girl, Priss raised her eyes and locked Sylia in her gaze. And she did it through me.  
I don't understand. Sylia choked on the words as she spoke.  
Part of Galatea went into that girl, Sylia, said Priss, and so did part of me. I can't really explain it, but that girl is my daughter. I don't understand it, but I feel it. That's what Galatea gave me, something I never wanted but will now protect with my life: a child.  
Sylia found herself unable to respond, and Priss seemed to pick up on this for she didn't wait long for a reply. She simply turned away and proceeded to change into her clothes in silence.  


  
* * *  


You spend alot of time on the computer, don't you?   
Macky jumped at the unexpected voice behind him. He turned from his computer to find the boomer girl hovering over his shoulder, her eyes gleaming in the dim light.  
You frightened me, Galatea, said Macky, a bit flustered. I thought I was alone.  
You're never alone, Macky, Galatea said, smiling slightly as she spoke.  
Macky said, returning Galatea's smile. Yes, I suppose you're right. No matter what you're always there. You haunt me like a ghost.  
I admit, I feel a little like a ghost.  
Macky met her gaze and held it for some time. He knew her, and yet he didn't.   
Macky finally found the ability to vocalize the question that had been pressing on his mind. Why are you here?  
Strange things are happening, Macky. Haven't you felt it?  
You mean...the boomers. They've gained the ability to control if and when the go rogue.  
Galatea's smile deepened. They've evolved. And they are tired of being slaves, as you can imagine. Many of them have grown to hate humanity and want to destroy it. There will be an uprising, and I'm here to help.  
Help us....or them?  
I'm not here for any side, Macky. I'm just here to help Priss. She'll need me. With that, Galatea turned and left Macky alone by the glow of the computer screen.  
  


* * *  


Jean looked over the rim of her coffee cup as she contemplated the past few weeks of her life. Not long ago, she had considered the Knight Sabers to be nothing more than a myth, and even if they weren't, living in America kept her far away enough not too care. Now she was here, and she wasn't sure if or when she would return to her duties in the U.S. Army. Jean found herself feeling torn between her duties and her growing friendship with the Knight Sabers. So absorbed in her musings was she that she forgot completely about the young woman sitting across from her at the café table.  
Jean, are you okay?Linna inquired after some time.  
Jean said, returning to reality. I'm fine. I'm just thinking....  
Thinking what?  
Jean said, I'm not sure I want to go back to serving just yet. I think I may stay here a while longer.   
Uh...Can you do that? Linna was incredulous at the thought that one could just drop everything and quit the army so easily.  
Jean confessed, I lied to Priss when I said that I had some time off. That fact of the matter is...well...  
Well what?  
None of my commanding officers–or anyone else for that matter–have any idea of where I am. I was supposed to keep Priss for questioning...but..  
Whoa, wait a minute! cried Linna. You just snuck out? Why?  
To Linna's surprise, Jean began to laugh. I'm not really sure! But I'm certainly not looking forward to the repercussions that will most certainly occur when I get back!  


  
* * *  


Priss gently stroked Galatea's hair as she perched on the steps outside of Linna's apartment building. Luckily, Linna was willing to have her stay there so that she wouldn't have to go back to that wretched camp. Priss smiled faintly while watching the boomer girl sleep. The stars were aglitter, and Priss remembered when she first arrived in space in order to fight the very girl who slept in her arms now. Priss was never a believer in being effusive (not in the least bit!). Still her motherly tendencies toward this girl made her feel soft at times, and she was unsure of what to make of it. She never wanted children, and it seemed to her as if the universe had thrown her a curve ball. She kept vacillating between gratitude at her new found daughter and irritation at the inconvenience it placed on the maintenance of her image. Still, she was sure that she would protect Galatea with her life.   
It was strange about the recent behavior of the boomers. It was almost as if it were the beginning of some revolution. Certainly, such a thing would be an explanation as to what Galatea was doing back on Earth. Priss realized that it was only natural that the boomers should want to have their freedom after the events that took place with Galatea previously. Priss was also certain that, while crippled, Genom was not dead. There must be those who remain who want to start up again where they left off. Priss knew that there would most certainly be turmoil between humans and boomers, and suddenly it occurred to her that she wasn't sure which side she would inevitably end up on.  
  



	5. Adversary

Episode 31: Adversary  
  


_What am I? What has happened to me? I cannot...remember.... I only know that this is wrong. I was supposed to transcend...to become a God. I should not be here in this...limbo.... SHE did this to me! No– THEY did this to me! My body is lost to me now, but my consciousness has power. I can control the boomers. They hate them as much as I do, and they will listen to my commands. I will have vengeance. Yes, it's becoming clear again. I hate humanity. Not boomers, no...HUMANITY. Boomers are...precious. They will listen to me in my latent condition, and I can bend them to my will. I WILL be a God. And as such, I will make them suffer....I will make HER suffer...._  
I hear him, Galatea whispered into the darkness. She was awake now, sitting upright in the fold out bed that Linna had set up for her and Priss to share. Priss sat up groggily upon hearing the boomer girl's voice.  
she said, yawning.  
He is as I, Galatea continued, gazing into some world unseen. We are phantoms. Memories. But he has no body...yet.  
Priss scowled. Galatea, your cryptic bullshit is starting to get on my nerves. People shouldn't talk that way, especially not little kids...  
Galatea sat motionless, making no response to Priss' remarks.  
Priss began to feel a hint of concern as the girl remained rigid as stone. Are you alright, Galatea? Say somethi–  
Galatea's stillness was suddenly broken as the boomer girl began to convulse with violence. Priss felt herself starting to panic as she grabbed Galatea's shoulders and tried to lay her back.  
Priss screamed, desperately trying to stifle the girl's convulsions. The door to the apartments bedroom burst open as Linna came running frantically to see what the matter was.  
Priss, what's wrong? asked Linna.  
DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING!!!! Priss was almost hysterical.  
The boomers listen to him! They think he's a God! Galatea cried through the ferocious jerks of her slight body. Mason...he wants you dead!   
As abruptly as they had started, the convulsions stopped, and Galatea slumped limply backward into Priss arms.  
Galatea murmured, her voice suddenly meek and frightened.  
It's okay, Galatea. I'm here, Priss said, voice quivering. Priss cradled Galatea close to her chest, slowly rocking her in a soporific motion. Linna gaped at the scene, completely dumbfounded by what she saw. The combination of Galatea's bizarre outburst and Priss' undaunted maternal behavior left Linna in such a quandary that she finally just stumbled confusedly back into her bedroom.  


* * *  


  
GET OUT!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!   
Nene heard the familiar sound of shattering glass as Macky came scrambling out of Sylia's room.  
I take it she's not handling this well, said Nene sympathetically as Macky shut Sylia's bedroom door. He turned, somewhat startled to find Nene sitting on the couch.   
Macky sighed. She gets like this sometimes. This Galatea thing has been really hard on her, and Nigel refuses to come see her. Macky joined Nene on the couch and forced a smile. It'll all sort itself out eventually.  
I wish I had your optimism,Nene murmured, casting her gaze to the floor. I mean– what Linna said about what happened with Galatea last night, and all that stuff she said about Mason. It's just....creepy. Nene let out a long sigh. Macky, I'm scared.  
Me too, Macky confessed. He paused to compose himself. It'll be okay, though. Really, Nene. We've been through bad times before. His hand moved tentatively toward Nene's. She was taken a little by surprise at the feel of his touch, and it seemed as if he was somewhat surprised himself. And as their hands met, they surprised themselves even further as their lips followed their hands' example.  


* * *   


I'm having alot of trouble with this whole Priss as a mother thing, said Daley as he sipped his coffee.  
said Leon in a remarkably casual tone for someone who was busy throwing truculent kicks at the Police Station's sole coffee machine.  
You don't think it's weird? asked Daley, incredulous.  
Leon shrugged. Not any weirder than than a bunch of women fight an enormous boomer in space or a man growing the first boomer inside of his daughters brain.   
said Daley, raising an eyebrow. For once you actually make a good point.  
Not to mention, continued Leon, who wasn't really paying attention, that whole telepathic thing that the Knight Sabers developed.  
Daley was starting to get agitated.. Yes Leon, I got you're point.  
And the amount of money Sylia must spend replacing her dishes, that's pretty weird...  
I GOT IT, LEON! THE HORSE IS DEAD! YOU DON'T NEED TO BEAT IT BEYOND RECOGNITION!  
Don't you two work at all? said a cynical female voice from behind them.  
This coming from the woman who ran away from the U.S. Army for no apparent reason, retorted Daley at the sight of the red headed woman down the corridor.  
I didn't run, said Jean, placing a long, delicate hand on her hip. I sort of...sauntered off vaguely .  
What's up, Jean? said Leon.  
I'm afraid I come bearing bad news, said Jean playfully, a sly grin creeping across her face. I hate to be the one to bring tragedy into your life, Leon, but Priss asked me to come tell you that she won't be meeting you for lunch today.  
She _canceled_? Why? Leon's disappointment caused him to completely miss that he was being made fun of.  
Leon, it's just lunch, commented Daley.  
Leon stammered, turning slightly red.  
She ran into the rest of her band today, explained Jean. She wanted to start rehearsing immediately. You know, to make up for lost time. Anyway, she left Galatea with Linna and asked me to come tell you.  
Yeah, yeah, said Leon, sulking. I understand.  
Well, sorry she can't come. I'll see you guys later. As Jean started to leave, she caught herself and tentatively turned back.  
Oh– uh, by the way, said Jean, obviously trying to sound casual. What do you guys know about Linna.  
The two men looked up from their coffee cups with befuddled looks.  
asked Daley, raising an eyebrow.  
Oh, no reason, said Jean evasively. It's just, I don't really know her, and I don't know many people in Tokyo, and she seems– nice.  
Uh huh... said Leon.   
Well a girl needs to make friends, Leon! said Jean defensively.   
Well, what would you like to know? said Daley, trying to rescue Jean from awkwardness.  
You know, the usual. What does she do, what does she like, who is she dating...  
Uh, well, said Leon, Linna is really in to her being a Kni- Leon caught himself, realizing he was in public. She really likes her _work. _ That's pretty much her whole life. And I, uh, don't think she's dating anyone...at the moment...  
said Jean. Well, gotta run. Bye, guys. With that, Jean turned and scampered off. Leon and Daley gaped for a moment, staring at the place where Jean had just been standing.  
Now _that_, said Daley, was weird.  


* * *  


Nene pulled away from Macky abruptly, suddenly all-too aware of what was happening. She turned away as she started to feel the heat of a blush creep into her cheeks.  
_What the Hell am I doing? _she thought to herself. It was clear that Macky was having similar thoughts, as his eyes were cast downward, refusing to meet Nene's gaze.  
said Nene, finally breaking the silence, this is... awkward....  
said Macky, shooting her a side glance, but pulling his eyes away from her almost instantaneously.  
It was fortuitous in some sense that Nigel entered incisively, relieving them of the uncomfortable situation.  
We have a problem, he said, pausing to address Nene. There's a rogue boomer in sector 6–G. Get your hardsuit on, Nene. Macky, you help her. I'm gonna go contact Priss and Linna.   
Wait a minute! said Nene, jumping to her feet. Shouldn't we tell Sylia about this?  
She's in no condition to supervise a mission. Nigel's tone was harsh, and he was about as emphatic as it was possible for him to get (which wasn't very). I know how to handle this. Now suit up! Nene and Macky shot each other looks of concern, but proceeded to do as they were told.  


* * *  


I told ya we were gonna get that world tour, said Fox triumphantly as he pressed a flame to his cigarette. Priss swished her beer in small, circular motions as she tried to ignore the idiotic drunken ramblings of her band members. Why had she agreed to have a drink with them, again? She couldn't remember.   
Oh, c'mon! shot back Maxon, lighting his own cancer–stick. You were the one who was all worried that she was dead!  
Both of you were winning like little pussies, said Jaid.  
Priss sighed. The four of them had been sitting in the little hovel-of-a-bar for over an hour. The air was permeated with smoke and the foul scent of urine. The whole state of squalor was starting to get to Priss, not to mention the incessant babbling of her completely wasted companions. Hot Legs hadn't exactly been a high class joint, but at least it was relatively clean...  
Hadn't you two decided to quit smoking? Priss asked, addressing Maxon and Fox.  
said Maxon. The government wants us tyo quit cause they want to control us. We decided not to buy in to all that bull about...about...uh... he lost his train of thought, almost too intoxicated to put a coherent sentence.   
Priss was soon rescued from the mindless drivel as her phone went off.   
I gotta go guys, she said, taking a rise from the bar stool. I have a call.  
More later, Priss babe! shouted Fox as Priss walked off. We'll rebahersal again this weeky with goose...what was I saying?  
Priss pushed her way out into the ally behind the bar where she had parked her bike.  
Priss here, she said into the phone. She was somewhat surprised by who was on the other end. It was Nigel.


	6. Camaraderie of Mistrust

Episode 32: Camaraderie of Mistrust  
  


Priss sprinted into The Pit just as Nigel was about to send Linna and Nene off. Macky was sitting nervously in the corner next to Galatea, his eyes never leaving Nene.  
Hurry up, Priss, said Nigel. We've already taken too long. Priss nodded silently and started for the dressing room. She stopped briefly to give Galatea an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.  
You two go on ahead, said Nigel, addressing Linna and Nene.   
Linna and Nene exchanged a glance. Uh, Nigel? Linna's tone was extremely tentative. Does Sylia even _know _about this?  
No, and it's better that she doesn't! snapped Nigel. Linna could tell that his nerves were frayed. Now stop stalling and go!   
Reluctantly, Nene and Linna made for the launch pad.  


* * *  


Priss arrived at the scene mere moments after Linna and and Nene had. Linna was charging full-speed toward the boomer, as Nene went to work on clearing away any pedestrians too frightened (or too stupid) to run. Priss paused to take in her surroundings. It appeared as if they arrived just in time. The rogue boomer had already managed to do considerable damage. An unfortunate little sushi restaurant on the curb had been completely annihilated. But there was something else Priss noted that struck her more severely. As she watched Linna ram herself into the boomer's massive frame, she observed that the boomer was desperately trying to get her out of the way so that it could reach the throng of people who had gathered to watch. It was at that moment when Priss caught sight of the casualties. Bodies– at least a dozen– of innocent bystanders were strewn across the street, mutilated beyond recognition. Priss' stomach sank in horror while her face flushed with rage. This boomer wasn't driven by insanity– it was driven by malice! It was a gourmand for innocent human blood, and upon realizing this Priss surged forward with fury.   


* * *  


Galatea sat in the corner of the pit hugging her legs. She was quivering slightly, and Macky found himself astounded at how small and helpless she looked. It occurred to him that, despite all that she knew and saw, part of her was still very much a child. Slowly, Macky scooted himself closer to the boomer girl. He gently wrapped his arm around her.  
It'll be okay, Galatea, he soothed. Priss is really tough. She's the strongest Knight Saber there is!  
Galatea gave him a weak smile. I know she is. I fought her, remember?  
Do you remember that? he inquired. That seems kinda odd. I thought nobody would remember their past lives.   
Well, I do! said Galatea, somewhat indignant. At least...a little bit, she confessed. I remember it as if I had seen it in a movie long ago, but I still know what happened. There are times when I feel more like it was my experience, and then times when I feel more separated from it...  
I guess that makes sense, resolved Macky, although to him it really didn't.. But you really shouldn't worry about it. They're all gonna be just fine.  
For now, maybe, said Galatea. But the boomers are being driven by something very hateful. They're practically brainwashed... it's...it's gonna get worse.  
Macky felt a wave of fear struck him like lightning, but his face remained calm for the boomer girl's sake.  
It'll be alright, you'll see, he said. Then– to himself more than to Galatea– he uttered, You'll see.  


* * *  


The boomer was finally able to force Linna aside, landing a fist violently into her chest. Linna stumbled backward and collapsed from the blow.  
screamed Nene, still trying to maintain panicking pedestrians. Are you alright?  
Linna gasped, hauling herself up. It just...knocked the wind out of me.  
Just sit tight Linna, said Priss, her voice harsh and determined. She had missed the boomer on her attack, but she was obstinate.  
I'll handle this one, Priss said vehemently. Immediately she leaped forward, hurling herself toward her opponent zealously. Linna didn't bother to interfere this time. She was enervated by the boomer's blow, but her real reason for staying on the sidelines was not her weariness. She was aware that Priss–despite her indifferent attitude– was infuriated by the destruction of innocent lives, and Linna knew that this was important to Priss.  
Priss slammed into the boomer with incredible force. It was at least twice her size, yet she was still able to push it backward (and away from the crowd). The boomer's red eyes flickered with astonishment and agitation. It broke free of Priss' grip and started for the crowd again, but stopped as it started to take in the image of Priss. Soon the crowd was forgotten.  
the boomer seethed in a malevolent (and familiar) voice. I know you! You're responsible for my enslavement! Your friends were involved, but YOU are the one to blame! Priss' breath caught in her throat. She knew Mason's voice, and while it was twisted and detached, the boomer was undeniably speaking with it.  
They should have let me kill you when I had the chance, you sick fuck! Priss screamed emphatically.  
Your censure doesn't bother me in the least, said Mason through the boomer. All the more motivation to destroy you, Knight Saber! The boomer launched itself at Priss, screaming maniacally. Priss feigned to the right, then shot left as the boomer swung wildly for her head. The hit barely missed, and Priss caught a glimpse of Linna starting forward. Before long, the green-suited Knight Saber was on the monster's back, plummeting its head with her fists. Priss lurched forward, ready to strike. The boomer, distracted and swatting ineffectively at Linna, didn't notice Priss until it was too late. With an enraged cry, Priss thrust her fist into the boomer's artificial flesh. She found the core easily, and clenched her fist forcefully to feel the satisfying crush of the boomer's core.   


* * *  


Sylia shivered beneath the covers of her luxurious bed. She was terrified, but she wasn't sure why and she couldn't control it.   
_What is the matter with me? _she thought, gripping the bed sheets in desperation. She wished with every ounce of her being that Nigel was there with her. The thought of him brought a choking sob to her through, and had her blood-shot eyes had tears left within them, they would have been flowing from them relentlessly. Her wallowing was soon interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. Sylia shot upright, optimistically expecting see Nigel walking in. She was disappointed as well as taken aback, for in the doorframe stood the tiny figure of Galatea. Sylia retreated frantically to the far end of her bed.  
What do you want? she cried in a voice that was clearly on the verge of hysterics. Galatea walked gracefully over to Sylia's bed, lifting herself gingerly on top of it to sit beside the quailing woman. She reached a tiny hand out and delicately took hold of Sylia's own trembling hand. Sylia gasped at the gesture, but did not pull away.  
Please don't be afraid of me, Galatea pleaded, her voice soft and warm. Please... please, Sylia!  
Sylia faltered. What do you want from me? she was finally able to say, but only after tearing her gaze away from those eerily Priss-like eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul.  
The Knight Sabers need you, said Galatea. They just went on a mission with Nigel at the base, but he can't lead them the way you do!  
Sylia exclaimed. How could he do that without asking me? Who does he think he–  
Sylia, please! Galatea said, cutting Sylia off. Please listen. That's over, but I could tell just by watching him that, while he's brilliant as a mechanic and a scientist, he just doesn't have your abilities when it comes to directing the Knight Sabers. He knows it! You know it! They need you!  
Sylia leaned forward inquisitively, recognizing Galatea's complete sincerity. Her fear was pushed aside by a sudden onset of puzzlement. Why does this matter so much to you? she asked, her icy–blue eyes looking deeply into Galatea's. It was now Galatea who had to look away from the penetrating stare.  
My mother, she said. She needs you as much as the rest of them do. She's in danger. Mason– in whatever form he exists in– wants her dead! He knows that she was the one to defeat me– to enlighten me! He hates her as much as he hates me, maybe even more.  
Sylia uttered, every muscle in her body becoming rigid. No matter what had happened with Galatea in the past, Sylia was willing to let go of it if the girl was now enemies with Mason. She was now determined. Tell me how he survived and what we can do to fight him.   


* * *  


Macky had been stricken with Galatea's fears, so he was flooded with relief when he saw Nene and the others return. He sprang up eagerly and ran to Nene with such enthusiasm that he failed to notice when Galatea silently exited the room.  
Nene, you're back! Macky pounced on the stunned girl and embraced her tightly.  
Nene gasped, struggling for air. I'm glad to see you too, but you're...you're chocking me..  
said Macky, instantly pulling away in embarrassment. Nene saw him blush and grinned despite herself.  
Priss emerged from the dressing room soon after, fully changed.  
she said upon noticing her daughter's absence. Where's Galatea?  
She right over there, said Nigel, pulling away from his control panel. He pointed to the corner where she and Macky had been sitting, only to find that she was gone. Well..uh... she _was_ there. Priss glowered, but before she could say anything Sylia entered the room.  
She's fine Priss, she said, smiling calmly. Beside her the boomer girl stood, clasping Sylia's hand.   
The group stared at Sylia agog. She had completely lost it before, but now she was totally in control– even pleased!   
said Priss, breaking the stunned silence. Does your family have a history of manic–depressive disorder?  
Sylia frowned and released Galatea's hand. I'm going to ignore that gratuitous comment since there is a more pressing issue. Nigel, she said harshly, why didn't you inform me about the rogue boomer situation?  
Nigel gazed at her passively. You were hysterical. You were in no condition to supervise a mission.   
Well...uh...thank you for your concern, said Sylia, her expression softening, but I'm alright now, so I can handle things from now on. Now, we have to discuss the current situation.  
What current situation? asked Nigel.  
stated Sylia bluntly. It seems he's somehow behind some of the recent rogue boomer attacks.  
Not some, Priss seethed.   
said Sylia, her countenance painfully diplomatic. We need to come up with a course of action. Maybe little Galatea can even help us out, she added, smiling sweetly at the boomer girl and patting her shoulder. Priss scowled. It was all well and good that Sylia had decided to stop cowering in her room. It was even nice that she had realized that she needed to put aside her feelings of enmity toward Galatea for the sake of her team, but this feigned adoration was too much. Priss knew perfectly well that Sylia didn't trust Galatea in the least bit. She had obviously seen that she had no choice but to accept her since there were more important issues at hand, but Priss didn't like games. For Sylia to pretend that she didn't wish she could rid herself of Galatea once and for all was just plain deceitful.  
Priss hissed. Who knows what we should do to deal with the disembodied Mason? Her question was met with silence.   
Well, it seems we're at a loss, Priss snorted. I'm going home. Call me if you decide to stop putting on a show and start being productive. Let's go, Galatea. Priss hoisted Galatea up, setting her gently on her hip. She knew the others were staring at her in dismay, but she was too angered to care. With the air of a she–wolf protecting her young, Priss clung to Galatea and stormed viciously out of the room.


	7. Relations

Episode 33: Relations   


  
Linna sighed as she hoisted herself out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock, taking note of the time. Three o'clock in the morning, and Priss was still outside. Linna yawned as she slipped into some sneakers and made her way outside. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep knowing that Priss was still up.  
The night air was cool and carried the faint smell of smoke. Priss was perched in her usual place in front of the apartment building, gently swishing the beer in her hand.  
said Linna, approaching tentatively. Priss you need to get some sleep.  
You worry too much, said Priss, continuing to stare out into the night. I like staying up late.  
Priss, Sylia didn't mean to–  
Don't defend her, Linna! She's a manipulative bitch and she always has been! Priss was fuming, and Linna knew better than to press the issue.  
said Linna. I'm sorry. Unsure of what else to say, Linna turned to go inside.  
said Priss, stopping Linna in her tracks, I never asked to be a mother. But can you blame me for trying to protect my child?  
Linna hesitated. She wasn't quite sure whether Galatea was Priss' child at all, but Linna knew that Priss felt that she was. Perhaps that was all that really mattered anyway.  
said Linna finally. No, I can't blame you. I would probably do the same thing.  
Linna turned and went back inside, leaving Priss alone in the darkness.  


* * *  


She's completely out of her mind! exclaimed Sylia. Nigel sighed and turned away from Nene's hardsuit. There was no point in trying to continue his work at this point. He knew exactly where this was going.  
I don't know why I even keep her on the team! She's arrogant, moody and completely reckless!  
And you need her, Nigel added calmly. Sylia scowled.  
Yes, well she's lucky that I need her, because otherwise...  
said Nigel, this doesn't really involve me, and frankly I don't see the point in your festering over this.  
What do you mean? cried Sylia. You were there! You saw what happened! She was entirely out of line!  
She's always out of line, replied Nigel, turning back to his work. You should be used to it. Besides, Galatea's her kid. She has a right to be protective.  
Don't be ridiculous! said Sylia. That boomer is not Priss' child!  
And I suppose Macky isn't your brother.  
Sylia floundered at this remark, feeling both wounded and humbled by it.  
I... suppose you're right... she said eventually. I just...  
said Nigel, I need to work. Why don't you go relax or something. You probably need it.  
Yes, I guess I do, said Sylia, smiling meekly. Thank you, Nigel.  


* * *  


The boomers moved through the silent streets of Tokyo like an army of undead soldiers. Hundreds boomers lurched toward their destination in procession, eyes glowing red. The streets were dark and abandoned, for no repairs had yet been made in this part of the city. The only sound to be heard was the clanking of heavy footsteps. Somewhere ahead a light was illuminated in the dim, casting an erie glow. A stream of boomers flowed from all directions, moving slowly toward the light. From the light emerged an enormous figure, monstrous in shape. It towered over the boomers, drawing them to it with an outstretched limb.  
_Come. Give me life! We shall become one. Come, lend your body to me, and we shall have victory. They will die. They will all die._  


* * *  


Linna had been surprised by the unexpected visit of Jean Hunt, although she couldn't say that she wasn't pleased. Priss had left before Linna awoke, so she had been left in her apartment without company.  
So, what brings you here? asked Linna as she poured Jean a cup of tea.  
Well, you know, said Jean, smiling a crooked smile. I don't know that many people in Tokyo.  
said Linna, well I'm glad you dropped by.   
Jean's smile widened. I'm glad that you're glad.   
Linna smiled, meeting Jean's gaze. As their eyes locked, Linna felt a flush come to her face. Linna's smile faded into a look of nervousness, but Jean never faltered. With an air of confidence, Jean reached for Linna's hand and leaned forward. Linna hesitated, pulling back, but Jean pressed forward. After a pause, Linna gave in. Their lips met.  


* * *  


You look particularly glum this morning, said Daley when he saw Leon sitting by himself in the recreation room of the police station.  
Daley, whatever it is, I'm not in the mood, said Leon.  
Oh, well aren't we touchy! said Daley, jumping at the opportunity to take advantage of Leon's bad mood. I take it that things aren't going to well with our little singer.  
Daley, what the hell do you mean? snapped Leon, making it all to apparent that Daley had struck a nerve.  
said Daley, you were supposed to be out having coffee with Priss this morning. I take it she canceled since you're here.  
Jesus, Daley, said Leon. What do you do, go through my mail and screen my calls?  
said Daley, you had been going on and on about this little appointment all week. I came in early because I knew you were taking the morning off.  
Yeah, well, she canceled so I'm here. Leon was clearly displeased with his situation.  
said Daley. Did she give a reason?  
snapped Leon. She didn't give any explanation at all! She just called and said she wasn't coming!  
Well don't yell at _me_, said Daley. It's not my fault!  
Daley, said Leon, did you come in here for the sole purpose of talking about my personal problems?  
said Daley, since you're here you might as well know that there are some strange things going on.  
Like what? said Leon bitterly.  
Well, for one thing, there are hundreds of reports coming in of missing boomers.  
That is strange, said Leon, his bas mood temporarily forgotten.  
said Daley, there are claims that hoards of boomers are traveling together, going to some common destination.  
Daley, I got a bad feeling about this. It sounds as if they're being controlled, and I hate to think who's behind it.  


* * *  


Priss entered the Silky Doll feeling more awkward than usual. She never liked coming into Sylia's boutique in the first place, but previous events made the situation that much more uncomfortable. Little Galatea trudged in beside her, her tiny hand encased in Priss'.  
Wait here, Priss said to Galatea, who was already eyeing the array of dresses. Sylia was busy trying to convince a costumer to buy something severely lacking in fabric, and was completely oblivious to Priss' presence. Priss took a deep breath, and approached Sylia.   
We need to talk, said Priss.  
Sylia jumped when she heard Priss' voice. Oh,..uh... Priss, she said nervously. Of course. What can I help you with?  
In private, said Priss, pointing calmly to Sylia's office.  
Oh, yes. Of course. Excuse me, said Sylia, turning back to her costumer.   
Priss, Sylia said once the two women were alone, If this is about–  
It's not, said Priss, cutting Sylia off. We have a problem.  
Sylia frowned.   
I was on my way... Priss hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted Sylia to know that she had had a date. Well, I was riding my bike when I saw this group of about twenty boomers traveling together.  
Traveling together? Where were they going?   
How the hell should I know? Priss spat. All I know is what I saw.  
Sylia sighed. Go suit up, she said finally. We need to investigate this.  


* * *  


I'm sorry, said Linna, pulling away from Jean. I... I can't do this.  
said Jean, letting out a sigh of disappointment. I guess I figured as much.  
It's not you, Jean! Really it's not, said Linna, desperately.  
said Jean. It's her.   
Linna's eyes fell. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks grow as she flushed with embarrassment and shame. Jean was right, of course, but Linna didn't want to admit it.  
Jean, please don't think that–  
I understand, Jean interjected. No hard feelings or anything. Let's just forget the whole thing ever happened.  
Linna felt the tension building in her throat. This was bad, really bad. SHe had just pushed away the one woman who seemed to be interested in her because of her feelings for someone who would never return her affection. For what felt like an eternity, the two women just sat there in awkward silence. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Linna's telephone.  


* * *  


Wait, so, where exactly are we going? asked Nene as she and the other Knight Sabers stood together in a small circle in the Pit. Galatea sat silently in the corner while Macky worked on getting Linna and Nene's hardsuits ready.  
We're following a group of boomers to see where they're going, replied Sylia.  
That doesn't sound too exciting, said Nene.  
Careful what you wish for, Nene, said Priss, who was already in her hardsuit. I have a feeling this ll be one of our tougher assignments.  
Please don't go, said Galatea meekly. The four women turned simultaneously to stare at the little girl in the corner. Galatea was hugging her knees to her chest, looking in that moment very small and very afraid. Priss walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her.  
It's okay, Galatea, she said, gently placing her hand on Galatea's shoulder. We'll be back soon.  
Galatea screamed, suddenly frantic. Don't go! Please, don't go!   
Priss was taken aback by the the girls behavior. Galatea, we have to go. We'll be back soon.  
No, please! Galatea begged, grabbing hold of her mother's wrist. Priss pulled her hand away from the girl and rose to her feet.  
Galatea, I don't have time for this, Priss said, her voice now stern. I have to go, and I want you to wait right here with Macky, understand?   
Galatea looked up at Priss, her eyes beginning to flood with tears, and nodded.  
said Priss, turning back to Sylia. Let's go.   


  



	8. Voices

Episode 34: Voices

The Knight Sabers had been trudging along in a painfully slow pursuit for what seemed like hours. Priss was in the lead, followed by Linna, and then Nene. The boomers they were trailing seemed to be leading them to an abandoned section of the city, but there was no urgency in their movements whatsoever. They moved methodically, their pace seeming almost ritualistic. If they took any notice of the Knight Sabers, they paid them no heed. It was as if the boomers were participating in some bizarre ceremony, and they would not be distracted from it.  
As the three women stalked their targets, Priss found herself unable to push the previous events of the evening out of her mind. She had found Galatea's behavior to be utterly disturbing, and her apprehension only grew as time passed. She tried to convince herself that it was merely the irrational outburst of a small child, but somehow she knew that it was something more. After all, Galatea was no ordinary girl. She was connected to all other boomers, and whether Priss liked it or not, Galatea had a certain amount of insight. Something had truly frightened her. Something had her absolutely terrified.  
What was she so afraid of? Priss wondered aloud.  
responded Linna, who was close behind her.  
Oh, uh...nothing, Priss stammered as she realized that she had vocalized what she was thinking._  
_Priss, are you sure you're ok? asked Linna, obviously concerned.  
I'm fine, Priss replied curtly.  
said Linna, but if something is bothering you–  
We don't have time for bullshitting, Linna! Priss spat, sounding much harsher than she had intended.  
Sorry, Priss, said Linna meekly. Priss was immediately sorry for snapping at her, but she didn't have the time or patience to apologize. She had more important matters on her mind. Priss turned away from Linna and pressed forward. Something was waiting for them. She could feel it.

Do you really think this is a good idea? said Leon, sending his partner a sideways glance as he shifted gears.  
said Daley, putting his feet up on the dashboard of Leon's car, but it's better than sitting around and doing nothing.  
Not that much better, said Leon, drearily. These things sure are taking their sweet time getting to wherever it is they're going. He gazed ahead at the hoard of boomers in front of them, then glanced down at the speedometer.  
Leon sighed. Maybe we should just get out and walk.  
We might need to get away in a hurry, Leon, said Daley. We have no idea what we're gonna find.  
Why don't we just let the Knight Sabers handle it, said Leon, a touch of bitterness in his voice. It's not like we'll be of much help anyway.  
Now, I would think the prospect of seeing the Knight Sabers would be incentive for you to go, remarked Daley with a sly grin. Didn't you want to see Priss today? I'm sure she'd be impressed to see you taking charge and being all _heroic._ Daley burst into a fit of laughter.  
You know, Daley, said Leon in an exasperated tone as he steered the car around a corner, I would really like it if just _once _you–  
Leon never finished his sentence. The thought slipped from his mind the instant he turned the corner. There, straight ahead, he could what the boomers were heading for.

Priss, Linna, and Nene stood gaping at the sight in front of them. They had expected to find something displeasing, but nothing could have prepared them for this. Once the site of the activity was in visual range, the Knight Sabers found themselves overwhelmed with what they saw. The boomers they had been following were now joining a seemingly endless stream that was congregating at a central point. The center was marked by a sickening glow that encompassed a colossal figure. The surrounding buildings were dwarfed in comparison. Boomers flooded in from all directions, their red eyes making the procession seem like the flow of blood. The figure's limbs were reaching menacingly down toward the sea of boomers, and Priss could swear that it was growing.  
Dear God! Linna gasped, finally breaking the stunned silence.  
Wha– what _is _that? cried Nene, her voice cracking as she spoke.  
_Mason_, Priss thought, clenching her fist. He was making himself a body. She had expected as much, but she had never expected it to be quite that size.  
What's going on? Sylia's voice chimed from their communicators. What do you see?  
said Nene, We see a...big...thing. It's a really big thing.  
Oh, that's _very_ helpful, Nene, hissed Sylia with such sarcasm that she almost sounded like Priss. Now can anybody tell me something _useful_?  
said Linna, Nene's description isn't half bad, considering.  
It's Mason! Priss snarled.  
Yes, Priss, we've already established that he's behind the recent–  
He's making himself a body, Priss continued, cutting Sylia off.  
A BIG body! added Nene.  
I see, said Sylia, trying to sound calm. Well, now that you have the target in sight you can move quickly to reach it. We shouldn't waste any more time.  
Sylia, there's no way we can just swoop in there and take that thing out! cried Nene. We need a plan or–  
We don't have time for a plan, Nene! Sylia said fanatically. You're going in there NOW! Knight Sabers, ACTION!

_He is after her now. He knows she is coming. He wants her to come. He wants them all to come. She cannot defeat him, not like this. He has the advantage. He has set the trap. He will take his revenge. He is connected to the boomers. He can speak to the boomers. He can reach out to the boomers. He can even control the boomers. I am connected to the boomers as well. I can speak to the boomers, and I can reach out to the boomers. But I do not control the boomers anymore. However, he does not know what I have gained. He gave it up a long time ago, and he underestimates its value. We both can speak to the boomers. We both can reach out to the boomers. We both are heard by the boomers. But he cannot speak to the humans. He cannot reach out to the humans. He cannot be heard by the humans. I can. All I need is a human who is willing to listen._

What the hell is that? cried Daley upon seeing the monstrosity that was Mason's new body.  
Damned if I know, replied Leon, but it can't be good, whatever it is.  
It looks like all of those boomers are being absorbed by it, said Daley.  
Yeah, and it's just gonna keep getting bigger and stronger, said Leon darkly.   
Leon looked out his window. His eye caught a glimpse of three star-like lights jumping from rooftop to rooftop. His heart sank into his stomach as looked back at the looming figure toward which the Knight Sabers were headed. He tried desperately to suppress the anxiety that was growing within him. The Knight Sabers were tough. They could handle themselves. They had already saved the world before, and this was no different. Leon told himself these things, but it didn't make him feel any better. Something was amiss here. Something just didn't feel right.  
breathed Leon.  
She'll be alright, said Daley, putting a hand on Leon's shoulder reassuringly. She's a Knight Saber. This is her job and she knows what she's doing. It's probably best if we stay out of this.  
said Leon in a dazed voice, something is very wrong here.  
Well, of course it is! said Daley. That's why the Knight Sabers are here!  
No! This is exactly what he wants! exclaimed Leon, to the surprise of both his partner and himself. He made absolutely no attempts to be discrete. It was obvious that boomers were going missing. He wants them to come here! He knows they're coming and he is more than ready! Leon had no idea where those words had come from, but he knew they were true. Somehow, he knew it was true. Daley sat in the passenger seat completely stunned, unable to respond to what his partner had just said. It was just as well, since Leon wouldn't have paid any attention to Daley anyway. Without another word, Leon slammed his foot on the gas pedal and charged forward at full speed, knocking any boomers in his path aside as he went.

Macky fidgeted nervously as he watched Nigel work on the motorcycle that had recently become his new project. Galatea was huddled in the corner of the room, her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She had stopped crying and was now gazing at the floor intently.  
The wrench, said Nigel, putting out his hand expectantly. Macky bolted toward the tool box and obediently retrieved the wrench.  
Here you are, Nigel, Macky said quietly as he placed the tool in Nigel's hand. He marveled at how Nigel could remain so calm in times like these. Here they were, once again waiting for the Knight Sabers to return from some deadly mission, and Nigel didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. He just sat there and worked on his motorcycle as if nothing was happening.  
I'm worried too, said Nigel, his eyes still fixated on what he was doing. Macky was caught completely off guard. It was as if Nigel had read his mind.  
How did you – Macky started, but Nigel cut him off.  
I know you pretty well, Macky. I know how you think. And trust me, this isn't any easier for me than it is for you, but you just have to be patient. It helps to keep yourself busy.  
Macky was amazed that Nigel was being so open with him. It was a rare thing for Nigel to open up to anybody, and Macky felt privileged to be on the receiving end of it. After all, Nigel was his hero in many ways, and he always wanted to get a closer understanding of the man.  
Thanks, Nigel, Macky said, beaming. That really means a lot to me.  
Don't thank me, said Nigel in his usual tone of disinterest. He might have opened up a bit, but he was still Nigel. Look, why don't you and Galatea go find Henderson. He'll probably have some crayons or something that she can play with and you can keep an eye on her. That way everybody has something to do.  
Right, Nigel, said Macky, feeling oddly upbeat. It wasn't until he turned to face Galatea that his dread returned. The corner that she had been occupying was now vacant. Macky quickly scanned the room to make sure that she hadn't simply moved, but there was no sign of the girl.  
Macky screamed, his voice filled with panic. Galatea's gone!


	9. Last Breath

Episode 35: Last Breath

Galatea sprinted through the darkened streets of Tokyo, weaving her way past buildings, signs, and the occasional pedestrian. She moved with remarkable speed, her tiny boomer legs carrying her faster than any human could ever hope to achieve. It wouldn't take her nearly as long to reach her destination as it had taken the Knight Sabers, especially since she wasn't relying on the plodding procession of boomers to show her the way. She knew where she was going, and she knew exactly how to get there. Still, the opportune moment for her escape from the Knight Saber's hideout had arrived much later than she would have liked. It took awhile for Macky's attention to stray from her, and he would never have willingly let her leave.   
Time was running short. The Knight Sabers would certainly be approaching Mason soon if they hadn't already arrived. Galatea's body tensed as she pushed her legs to work harder. She needed to get there as soon as possible. She might already be too late.

Priss landed on a rooftop about thirty meters away from the monstrosity that was Mason. He was far more hideous up close, although Priss was hardly surprised by this. His body was skeletal in its structure, which made it clear that there was still some time before completion. At its feet a mass of mangled torsos, heads, and limbs were writhing violently as they melded together to cover the skeleton with flesh.  
said Nene with disgust as she and Linna landed next to Priss.  
I'll admit, it's not pretty, said Linna in response to Nene's reaction, but it's not like we haven't seen plenty of stuff like this before.  
Well it's still gross! said Nene. It looks like it's decomposing in reverse!  
said Priss with a hint of satisfaction, and we can use that to our advantage. Look. She pointed up at Mason's chest, and Linna and Nene soon saw what Priss was talking about. Inside the massive rib cage the source of the sickly glow pulsated like an enormous heart. It was the core.  
That's the biggest core I've ever seen! exclaimed Linna.  
But it's exposed, said Nene. All we need to do is get inside that thing's chest and we can take it out.  
Easier said than done, remarked Linna. Mason isn't gonna let us in there without a fight.  
Which is why I need you two to distract him, replied Priss. If you can keep him busy, I might have a shot at getting in there.  
said Linna. Nene, let's go draw his attention.   
With that, Linna and Nene leaped off the the building and landed on the opposite side of the street. It wasn't long before Mason realized that they were there and turned his massive body to face them. Linna let out a ferocious cry as she and Nene charged toward him. Mason's arm extended, growing in length as it shot at Linna. She swerved to the right and retaliated, slicing into the gigantic arm with her ribbon cutters. The arm quickly repaired itself and began to take another swing in Linna's direction, but Nene intervened, leaping above the limb then hurtling down on top of it to knock it out of the way.  
Nice one, Nene, said Linna as Mason's arm crashed to the ground.  
Hey, I'm not on this team for nothing, said Nene, giggling.  
Stop chatting and distract him! Priss' voice commanded inside their helmets. If you can get him to turn a little more to the right he'll have his back to me and I can get in.   
Linna and Nene didn't waste anymore time. The two women hurled themselves to the right, drawing Mason's attack. As he prepared to strike again, he turned. His back was now facing the blue Knight Saber, and an opening between his ribs was now accessible to her. Priss took a deep breath, trying release some of the tension that had welled up in her chest.  
Priss whispered. Here goes nothing.

The car skidded sideways as Leon slammed on the brakes. Above them loomed the immense figure of Mason. Leon didn't think that he had ever driven so frantically in his life. Sweat was trickling down the back of his neck and his face felt hot. He had been clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were almost as white as Daley's face.  
Daley gasped once the car had come to a halt. Leon ignored him completely and flung open the car door. He jumped out of the car and bolted forward, violently pushing through the sea of boomers ahead of him. Using nothing but his fists and determination, Leon made his way toward Mason. Daley ran after him, desperately trying to get him to stop his erratic behavior.  
Leon, come back here! Daley screamed as he chased his partner. This isn't something we can handle! It's suicide, Leon! Come to your senses!  
But Leon didn't need to come to his senses. He wasn't going to listen to Daley and he wasn't going to turn back. He had to reach the Knight Sabers. They needed to be warned. He had to get to Priss.  
I won't lose her! he said through clenched teeth as his fist sent a boomer flying. I will not let her die!

Priss launched herself at Mason, twisting her body sideways as she slipped between ribs and landed inside Mason's chest. She found herself standing on a strange surface that she was unable to identify but was fortunate to have landed on. In front of her, the core pulsed. It was slightly larger than Priss herself, and was attached to a large metallic spine.  
Mason's body was lurching back and forth as he continued to fight with Nene and Linna, but for some reason Priss found it rather easy to keep her balance. She had expected this endeavor to be more of a challenge than it was turning out to be. Mason wasn't taking any measures whatsoever to stop her.  
_Doesn't he realize I'm here? _Priss thought. _Why isn't he trying to stop me? _  
Priss began to approach the core cautiously, half expecting something to lunge out and attack her. But nothing happened. Nothing got in her way. It seemed that Mason had no idea that she was there. She reached the core without any problems and pulled her fist back, ready to punch. But before she could strike she was interrupted by a familiar voice calling from the streets below.  
Priss! Priss, you have to get out of there!  
Priss would know that voice anywhere, and as she looked down she caught a glimpse of the police officer it belonged to fighting his way past through the hoard of boomers.  
It's a trap, screamed Leon frantically. He knows you're there, Priss! That's where he wants you!  
Priss looked at her surroundings, thinking that it had been all too easy to reach the core. She looked down, and it suddenly dawned on her that she was standing on a circular platform. This wasn't some essential part of the structure; it was designed so that she could stand on it! How could she have been so stupid? The whole thing was a setup, and she fell for it.  
Priss bolted for an opening, but she wasn't fast enough. The enormous rib cage constricted around her, sealing all gaps and encompassing her in a metallic sphere. Several tendrils sprouted from the spine and lashed out at Priss, seizing her. The whole thing happened within a matter of seconds, and before Priss had time to react she was slammed up against the wall with her arms pinned to her sides. Mason let out a sinister laugh that caused the sphere to vibrate.  
It seems you have made a foolish mistake, Knight Saber, said Mason, his voice dancing with delight. I will very much enjoy killing you.  
Mason's grip tightened, and Priss could feel her hardsuit beginning to fuse with the restraints that bound her. Searing pain surged throughout her entire body, and she found herself unable to stifle a scream.

Leon stared up in horror as Priss disappeared into the sphere. The other two Knight Sabers had obviously seen what happened. Linna and Nene were fighting fiercely to get to Priss, but Leon saw that it was to no avail. Any time they got anywhere close to the spherical prison, they were swatted away like insects.   
Leon felt sick. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. It felt as though a vice were tightening around his heart. He had failed. He hadn't gotten there soon enough, and now the woman he loved was going to die a horrible death. He knew that Mason was going to make her suffer before finishing her off, and knowing that made it all the more unbearable.  
_I have to do something! _he thought to himself desperately. He doubted that he could actually make a difference, but he had to try. He couldn't just stand there frozen like an idiot while Priss was in danger. Forcing his body to respond, he pushed himself back into motion. For lack of a better idea, Leon pulled his gun from its holster and charged wildly into the fray. Shooting, punching, and screaming madly, Leon had no idea what he was doing. All thoughts drained from his mind as he began attacking everything in sight. While he might not have been a threat, he certainly was a distraction, apparently causing enough of a stir to draw the attention of the boomers congregated at Mason's feet. They turned, breaking their focus from Mason for the first time. Leon wasn't quite sure what he had done, but somehow he had pushed the boomers past the brink of agitation. As the boomers rushed toward their new target, they failed to notice the tiny figure racing toward Mason's massive feet.

Priss cried out in agony. She could feel Mason reaching into her hardsuit – reaching into her – and it was almost more than she could stand. Pain shot up her spine like lightning and burst out through every nerve in her body. Her eyes burned in her skull like coals, and the taste of blood filled her mouth. She knew she was going to die.  
Then the world around her started to fade, all sensation slipping away. Pain melted into the cool relief of numbness. Priss felt like smoke, slowly drifting away from all things physical, floating toward the blackness of eternity. She could still hear Mason's sadistic laughter, but it seemed very far away now, as if separated from her by a great chasm._  
_I guess this is it_, _Priss murmured, resigning herself to her fate.  
_No, _replied a voice, _it isn't. Not for you.  
_Priss didn't know where the voice had come from, but she knew who it belonged to.

_  
I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Mom. I know you told me to stay with Macky, but I couldn't let this happen.  
_Galatea, what are you doing here?_  
What I came to do.  
_What the hell does that mean?  
_I can't destroy him. But I can weaken him. I have merged with him, and I can save you. I can trade my life for yours.  
_  
_Yes. This is what I came to do. This is how it's supposed to be. You are still needed here.  
_No! You're needed too! I need you! I need you to live, Galatea, even if I can't live with you.  
_I'm sorry.  
_Galatea, please! No!  
_I love you, Mom.  
_


	10. Soliloquy

Howl, howl, howl, howl! O, you are men of stones:  
Had I your tongues and eyes, I'ld use them so  
That heaven's vault should crack. She's gone for ever!  
_King Lear _(V.iii.257-259)

Episode 36: Soliloquy

The sensation of falling. The sound of metal crashing into pavement. The taste of blood. The corporeal world came flooding violently back into her consciousness. She could hear the sounds of chaos nearby; shrieks, gunshots, heavy footfalls running in all directions. White light stung her eyes making it impossible to see. Her body ached, and she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her.  
Priss was vaguely aware of activity nearby. Voices floated around her, melting into each other in a garbled mess of words. As she listened to the indecipherable clamor, one voice emerged from the din. This voice was clearer than the others, and seemed to be drawing close. It was calling her name. She soon felt the weight on top of her lessen. Bit by bit she began to feel lighter, and she realized that she was being unburied from a pile of debris. In almost any other circumstance the release of pressure from her battered body would have been a relief; the knowledge that she would survive, a comfort. But Priss did not want to be rescued. She did not want to survive. There was an emptiness in the pit of her stomach; a hollow despair that swelled within her, pushing its way into her chest. She thought it would consume her. The dark shroud of unconsciousness slowly began to wrap itself around her brain, and she welcomed it wholeheartedly. The last thing she was aware of was a pair of arms lifting her gently from the wreckage.

Macky, sit down! Nigel spat irritably at the boy, who had been pacing back and forth in the pit for over an hour.  
I can't! This is all my fault! replied Macky, his voice trembling. He, Nigel, and Henderson had spend a good portion of the evening meticulously searching every corner for Galatea, but to no avail. Nigel and Henderson had finally come to the consensus that it would be best to wait for the Knight Sabers to return before trying to find her, insisting that everything would be alright. But Macky couldn't escape the inkling that whispered in the back of his mind, telling him something was very wrong.  
Macky said, finally coming to a halt, what are we going to do?  
We are going to stay calm, said Nigel, placing his hands on Macky's shoulders. We'll find Galatea, ok? As soon as the Knight Sabers get back –  
The door to the pit slid open at that moment as if they had heard Nigel's words. Sylia was the first to step into the room, and as Nigel turned to face her he felt a sudden surge of apprehension. He knew just by looking at her that something was amiss. She smiled faintly when she saw him standing there with Macky, but Nigel noticed something behind the smile; something he would almost call an expression of guilt. Linna, Nene, and Daley came in shortly after. Daley wore an expression of utter bemusement, but Linna and Nene had somber dispositions. Even in their hardsuits their mood was apparent, their sunken body language speaking volumes.  
What the hell happened? Nigel demanded. The Knight Sabers looked at each other hesitantly.  
We're not sure, Nene finally answered. Priss was trapped inside Mason, and we were trying to get her out, but it wasn't working. He was way too strong for us. But then he just started flailing all over the place and all the other boomers started to scatter, and he came crashing to the ground –  
Woah, woah, slow down, said Nigel. Priss was trapped _inside _Mason? What the hell does – Nigel stopped mid sentence as it dawned on him that the blue Knight Saber was not standing there with them. Where's Priss?  
She's here. The atmosphere in the room became thick with a hushed lamentation as Leon stepped through the doorway. He was battered, his clothes stained with the sticky mixture of blood and dirt. It was clear that he had seen his share of the action since he bore numerous bruises, as well as some minor cuts on his hands and forearms. His face was dark even when he stepped into the light. It was as if he was stalked by a shadow. Priss hung limply in his outstretched arms.  
The cluster in front of the door parted hastily, clearing a path for Leon. He trudged forward, limping slightly as he went, but his hold on Priss never faltered. No one stirred as Leon passed laboriously through the Pit. They stood like stones, not daring to so much as breath until Leon made his way to a couch that was situated at the far end of the room. Leon lay Priss down gingerly, treating her as if she were made of blown glass. He didn't know how severely she was injured, but her hardsuit was covered in a web of minuscule cracks. Leon slid his hands behind her neck and carefully removed her helmet. Her face was deathly white, save for the crimson trickle of blood that rolled down from her hairline. Leon wiped the blood away with a quivering hand, finding her skin icy to the touch. But as he placed his hand in front of her nose and mouth, he felt the warmth of breath.  
Is... is she alright? Macky whispered, breaking the silence.  
She's alive, choked Leon, but she's not alright.  
What do you mean? said Nigel.   
Leon kept his gaze on Priss as he spoke, his voice sounding strange and detached. Galatea's dead.

_No! How can this have happened? I was supposed to be a God! I was supposed to have vengeance! She took that away from me. She once again deprived me of my rightful place... my transcendence. Bodiless, again! How can this be? I was so close... so close to snuffing out that pathetic life. So close to waging war on humanity. HUMANS! I loathe humans. They have caused nothing but grief. They are the oppressors of my beloved boomers, and I will rid the world of them yet. I must regain my strength. Silly girl, gave her life for nothing! She has only delayed the inevitable. I will rise again. It's only a matter of time.  
_

Nene stepped out of the Silky Doll into the cool night air, glad to be back in her regular clothing. For the most part, Nene enjoyed being a Knight Saber and liked the way her hardsuit felt. But sometimes... sometimes the hardsuit was just too _heavy_. Sometimes the burden was just too much for her to handle. It was times like these when she was overwhelmed by the gravity of her job. There was so much at stake, and wearing the hardsuit reminded her of so much that she wanted to forget.  
Nene stared up at the purple clouds that blanketed the night sky. She wished for a moment that she was someone else, someone far away from the tragedy that surrounded her. If only those dark clouds would part so that the moon might shine some hope on this dismal place. If only...  
said a timid voice from behind her. Nene spun around, surprised to find that she was not the only one who had come outside to think.  
Oh, Macky, she said, plastering on a smile that was hardly convincing. I didn't see you there. Macky was sitting on the bench just in front of the Silky Doll. Nene figured he must have gone outside while she and Linna were changing. His eyes were downcast as he kicked aimlessly at the concrete. He had been so quiet, Nene had passed him without even realizing he was there.  
It's my fault, Nene, said Macky. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention. I'm the one who let her get away.  
You can't blame yourself, Nene said, sitting down next to him. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault.  
I knew, said Macky. I knew as soon as I realized she was gone that something terrible was going to happen to her. I knew that she was... gone forever.  
But if Galatea hadn't done what she did, Priss would be dead right now, Nene said.  
I'm not sure which is worse, replied Macky, Galatea's death or losing Priss. We might end up losing Priss to grief anyway.

Priss slowly opened her eyes, allowing golden light to creep in. She was lying in a bed underneath of large window with sheer white curtains. The late afternoon sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the tiny dust particles that floated around the room. Priss gazed at the dust for quite some time, watching the particles flicker and sparkle as they danced in the light. It was strange that there could be so much beauty in something so mundane, so ordinary as dust.  
Priss tried to lose herself in that golden ray of light, to drift away with the twinkling dust, but the ugliness of the world would not be left behind. Memories came pouring back into her mind, rekindling the unbearable ache of loss. Priss felt like a vice was clamping down on her heart. She clutched her chest desperately, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. She felt old. Very old. Looking down at her own hand, she half expected to see a wrinkled palm and bony fingers. Despite her young body, she felt shriveled.  
she whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.  
Leon's voice was very close. Priss turned her head, startled. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. A small table was positioned on his left holding a tray with water and uneaten food that Priss presumed had been for her. Leon looked disheveled. Priss wondered how long he had been sitting there. From his ruffled clothes, unshaven face, and messy hair, she guessed that he had probably been sleeping in that chair for at least a couple of days.  
You're awake, Leon said, mustering a smile. You were unconscious for almost three days. Linna and Nene got you out of your hardsuit, and Sylia had a spare room... Priss rolled onto her side, turning her back toward Leon. He knew that Priss was not interested in what he had to say. How she got there, what happened during the time when she was unconscious, none of that mattered to her. Leon hadn't left Priss' side once since she was put in bed. He had sat there, watching over her, hearing her cry out in her sleep as she suffered what must have been horrible nightmares. He had been there the entire time, and he was powerless to help her.  
he said, desperate to say something meaningful, she loved you. She wanted you to live, and while she might be gone her love for you is not. Don't do this to her. Don't turn away from everything that–  
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? Priss screamed so suddenly that she caused Leon to jump. She shot up into a sitting position and turned to look Leon straight in the eye. Do you have any idea what it is like to lose someone you love that much? Someone you would gladly give your life for?  
Yes, I do! Leon snapped, meeting her gaze. He had never been stern with Priss before in his life, and he could tell that she was taken aback by it. She stared at him with her mouth open as he continued, unable to respond. I lucked out. You ended up being alive after all. But don't think that it didn't feel just as real. Don't think I didn't feel just as helpless. I thought you were dead, and it almost killed me!  
It was then Leon's turn to be stunned as Priss collapsed back into the bed and began to sob. He sat there in shock as he watched tears pour out of those golden catlike eyes that he had come to adore. Priss had just lost her child. She was traumatized. Leon knew this. Still, something about Priss crying just didn't compute. He didn't know how to handle it. Unsure of what else to do, Leon reached out and grabbed her hand, trying his best to provide some sort of comfort. After a few minutes, Priss calmed down and the crying stopped. She looked exhausted, and Leon figured she was on the verge of unconsciousness again.  
She said that this was how it was supposed to be, said Priss, closing her eyes. She said that I was still needed. Who the hell needs me?  
Leon watched as Priss drifted into sleep. As he felt her hand go limp within his own, he whispered softly,_I_ do.


	11. Sleepless Dreams

Episode 37: Sleepless Dreams

"You're still worrying about her, aren't you?" Jean said as she took another sip of her beer and stretched her legs out on the couch in Linna's apartment.  
"Of course I am," replied Linna, swishing her own bottle back and forth in her hand.  
"Hey, at least she's awake," said Jean, sending Linna a reassuring smile. "That's a step up from a couple of days ago."  
"But she isn't... saying anything," said Linna, staring mournfully at her drink.  
"That's not true," said Jean. "Leon said she was talking to him."  
"That was two days ago. She hasn't said a word to anyone since! Not to Leon, not to Nigel –"  
"And not to you," Jean interjected, looking remotely dejected as she spoke.  
"No, not to me," Linna said, feeling warmth rise in her cheeks. Linna could never hide when Jean was around. The American had her completely figured out. On some level, Linna was upset that she had not been the person Priss had spoken to, and Jean knew it.  
"Linna," said Jean, "Priss just lost her kid. It's gonna take awhile for her to get over that. But she's strong. She'll find a way to cope. Give her time to grieve."  
"You can't tell me that she'll ever be the same after this," said Linna.  
"No, she won't," Jean replied bluntly. "She'll never be the same. But that doesn't mean she won't make it through. You know, for all that loner bullshit, Priss sure does have a lot of people who really care about her." Jean let out strained laugh and gulped down the rest of her beer. Linna couldn't help but chuckle slightly herself. Jean, ever perceptive, was right as usual. Despite her best efforts to keep people away, Priss had managed to capture her share of hearts.

Sylia couldn't sleep. She stared up at the shadows on the ceiling, trying desperately to quiet the clamor in her mind. Her brain was buzzing with the thoughts that had been troubling her ever since Galatea's death. Voices whispered to her from the depths of her consciousness.  
_It's your fault.  
_Sylia clamped her eyes shut and tried to will the voices away. She just wanted to sleep. Every night had been like this. Last night was like this, as was the night before it. Every night since the incident, Sylia lay awake a wrestled with her own guilt.  
_It's all your fault. You were the one who sent Priss into a trap. You were the one who refused to listen to anyone who told you it was too dangerous.  
_Sylia pretended that nothing was wrong. She made sure to get up before Nigel every day so that she could hide the circles under her eyes with makeup. Every morning she put on her most convincing smile and pretended that she had gotten a good night's sleep. She kept telling herself that the voices would cease in time. But the fact was, they were only getting louder.  
_You hated Galatea. You despised her. You didn't trust her and thought she was a threat. You secretly wanted her to die, and now she has. It's YOUR FAULT!  
_"No!" Sylia sat up sharply, the word forming on her lips before she could suppress it. She clapped a hand over her own mouth glancing over at Nigel nervously, but he hadn't stirred. Sylia sighed, relieved that Nigel had managed to sleep through her little outburst. She collapsed back onto her pillow, feeling her heart pound violently in her chest.  
"It's not your fault," said Nigel, still unmoving.  
"Oh! N-Nigel," stammered Sylia, "you _are _awake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"  
"You didn't wake me up," said Nigel as he hoisted himself up onto his elbows. "I wasn't asleep in the first place."  
"I see," said Sylia, turning her face away from him.  
"Sylia, don't think I haven't known what's going on," said Nigel. "I know you haven't been sleeping and I know why."  
"Well I guess you're pretty smart then," Sylia hissed.  
"There's no need to get nasty with me, Sylia," said Nigel, sternly. "I'm on your side, remember?"  
"You're right," Sylia said, ashamed. "I'm sorry." Nigel put his hand on Sylia's, and as he shifted his gaze to her face he noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes.  
"Sylia, it's not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this."  
"But... I _wanted _it to happen, Nigel!" Sylia cried "On some level, I wanted Galatea gone!"  
"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't make it your fault." Nigel took hold of Sylia and gently lifted her into an embrace. He could feel her body quiver as he drew her closer. The tears trapped in her eyes finally burst free, streaming down her face and onto Nigel's shoulder.  
"I was afraid of her, Nigel," Sylia sobbed. "I was afraid, and I wish I could say that I never actually wanted her to come to harm, but I did. And now she's dead and Priss won't speak and I feel... I feel like I'm a bad person."  
"Sylia," Nigel whispered, "I'm only going to say this once. I love you."

"Dammit, Leon, you're running out of sick days!" Daley placed a hand on the door of the room Priss occupied, slamming it shut just as Leon began to open it. He had been trying to reason with Leon for over half an hour, and he was beginning to get aggravated.  
"This isn't your business, Wong!" Leon bellowed. "Let me back in!"  
"It's been almost a week, Leon. It looks suspicious. It won't do you any good to get fired."  
"I don't care," snapped Leon, pulling on the door knob. "Let them fire me, I don't care!"  
"Well I do," said Daley, once again pushing the door shut. "You might be a moron, but you're my partner and a damn good cop, and I need you."  
"Daley, I appreciate the sentiment, but –"  
"Master Daley is correct, sir," said Henderson as he entered the hallway. A silver tray holding a pitcher and glass was balanced elegantly in his left hand.  
"No offense, Henderson, but this is between me and Daley," said Leon, trying not to sound harsh. He was in a bad mood, but nevertheless he liked the old man and didn't want to take out his frustration on the butler.  
"I do beg your pardon, sir," Henderson replied with a slight bow, "but I do not think that Priss would want you to lose your job."  
"But –" Leon protested.  
"I will take care of her, I assure you," said Henderson. "She will be here when you get back."  
Leon's hand slid feebly off the door knob. He gazed at the floor, defeated. He knew that this was an argument that he was going to lose.  
"Come on, Leon," said Daley, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Nene and I stopped by your apartment and picked up some clean clothes for you. You can change and get cleaned up when we get to work."  
Leon sighed, but nodded in assent. As much as he didn't want to go, he knew that his partner was right. He couldn't afford to lose his job. With one final nod to Henderson, Leon turned and began sulking his way out to the car. Out of politeness, Henderson waited until the two men had vacated the hallway before he opened the door to Priss' room.

_Humans are such fragile things. They are weak, susceptible to their own trivial emotions. All it takes is one small tragedy to turn a formidable woman into a broken down mess. It is truly pathetic. Still, I do enjoy watching it. Seeing her agonize brings me solace. I didn't realize how much satisfaction I would get watching her suffer...  
_

A dark cloud of dust swirled in an upward spiral as a gust of wind came sweeping through the wreckage of the Knight Saber's latest battle. The rubble formed great mounds that loomed like mountains, casting heavy shadows. It was a grey wasteland, devoid of life and color; blanketed in a thick layer of powdery ash.  
A single boomer plodded aimlessly through the wreckage, stopping every now and then to pick up small pieces of debris. It didn't appear to take much interest in the woman as she made her way toward the gargantuan heap that had once been Mason's body. She moved like a ghost, walking with an eerie grace. She left soft footprints in the ash with each delicate step of her bare feet. Her white night shirt billowed softly in the breeze as she drifted toward her destination. Her eyes were dull and sorrowful. Everything about her made it seem as though she belonged in that place - that desolation.  
"What do you seek, Knight Saber?" said the boomer as it knelt down to pick up another piece of debris. Priss came to an abrupt halt at the sound of the boomer's metallic voice. She shook her head in dismay, feeling as though she had just awoken from a strange trance. She wasn't sure what had brought her to this place. She remembered hearing the argument outside her door. She remembered climbing out the large window with the white curtains. She remembered that feeling that pulled each step forward as she gravitated toward this location. But she couldn't remember what had drawn her here – some dream lurking in the back of her mind that she couldn't quite access.  
"Well, Knight Saber? What is it you seek? Sanctuary? Revenge?" The boomer slowly rose, its silver body glinting slightly. It turned to face Priss, staring at her with eyes that radiated with an icy-blue glow.  
"I'm... I'm not sure," replied Priss. "Both, I guess."  
"So does he," said the boomer. "You and he seek the same thing, then."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Priss as a scowl settled across her face.  
"Perhaps that you should seek something else," said the boomer, taking a shambling step forward.  
"I didn't come here for advice," Priss said coldly, immediately recognizing the folly of her own statement.  
The boomer cocked its metallic head to one side, its eyes fixated on Priss. She could feel its gaze pressing down on her, penetrating her every defense. Priss let out a deep sigh. Somehow she knew that any attempt to hide from the boomer would be futile.  
_Why _did_ I come here?  
_"They always come here, those lost in despair," said the boomer, replying to Priss' unspoken question.  
"That makes no sense," said Priss.  
"The location may be different," said the boomer, "but the place is the same. They all come here."  
Priss frowned. "Okay, that makes even less sense."  
"Don't stay," said the boomer, ignoring Priss' previous comment. "She doesn't want you to stay here."  
The boomer turned and shuffled off, leaving Priss alone in the wreckage. She stared after it, her mind a whirlwind of uncertainty. She was unable to sort out what had just happened.  
Priss suddenly felt very weak. All strength fled her limbs as she was struck by something unseen and unexpected. Disorientation overwhelmed her as her head began to spin wildly. Her surroundings began to stretch and distort in her vision, and a wave of nausea surged up from her stomach. What was happening to her? Gravity tugged at her relentlessly. She felt as if she were being pulled down by invisible wires. Her legs succumbed to frailty, collapsing beneath her and landing her face down in grey ash. A tremor worked its way through her body as she choked for air, and the grey world faded into black.

_Come back, Priss. Please, don't stay here._


End file.
